Five Senses
by Seiffer
Summary: Lima indera, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito dan Nohara Rin. Ficlets, Fluff.
1. Chapter 1: Taste

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Characters: **Hatake Kakashi (15), Jiraiya (38), Nohara Rin (15), Namikaze Minato (28), Uchiha Obito (15)  
**Pairing:** KakaRin  
**Rate: **T

* * *

**Five Senses**_**  
**_

* * *

**Taste.**

"Kau gagal sebagai seorang laki-laki, Kakashi."

Itulah kesimpulan cerdas yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Jiraiya setelah berdebat kurang lebih selama satu setengah jam dengan seorang _Jounin_ muda yang tampak kurang antusias di _Ichiraku Ramen_. Kalimat yang serta merta mengundang tawa keras dari Teuchi, si pemilik kedai, serta tatapan simpatik dan senyum miring dari beberapa pegawai magang yang turut membantu Teuchi siang hari itu.

Kakashi menghela nafas.

Ya, Diskusi tanpa arah mengenai romansa dengan Jiraiya berakhir pada salah satu objek pembicaraan yang paling dihindari Kakashi setelah perang. Ia sungguh tidak bisa menerima pernyataan tidak bertanggung jawab Jiraiya bahwa ciuman adalah salah satu esensi dari setiap hubungan percintaan yang sehat.

"Kenapa aku tidak setuju? Karena... err... yah... yang benar saja."

Tawa Jiraiya berkembang dari membahana menjadi histeris mendengar argumen putus asa Kakashi.

Kakashi menyadari bahwa kemampuannya dalam membangun suasana sangat payah dan _skill_-nya dalam eksekusi masih terbilang di bawah rata-rata. Sebuah kesimpulan yang diambilnya sendiri bukan dari pengalaman, tetapi lebih dari perkiraan. Hal ini bukan berarti Kakashi pernah melakukannya atau punya kesempatan untuk berlatih. Kakashi mungkin melebih-lebihkan sedikit bahwa ia pernah melakukannya dengan _beberapa_ gadis lain, tapi tidak melibatkan perasaan khusus. Sebuah kebohongan besar tentu saja. Mana mungkin ia rela menurunkan maskernya, terlebih lagi membuka batasan dalam ruang pribadinya demi seorang anak perempuan jika ia tidak memiliki niat untuk serius dengannya.

Kakashi meletakkan sumpitnya dengan rapi di atas mangkuk. Ia sudah selesai makan.

"Usiaku baru lima belas tahun, Jiraiya_-sama_."

"Lima belas tahun!" Jiraiya menepuk kening dengan gerakan dramatis yang dilebih-lebihkan, "Dan belum pernah mencium seorang gadis dengan tulus seumur hidupmu? Oh, Kakashi_-kun_…" Sekarang ia menggelengkan kepala, "Dengar ya, waktu aku seusiamu, aku sudah pernah—"

Penjelasan Jiraiya yang terlalu detail dan sebenarnya mengandung unsur yang tidak boleh di dengar anak di bawah umur itu lagi-lagi mengundang tawa dari Teuchi dan Kakashi berusaha mengacuhkan kata-kata _Sennin_ mesum itu dengan menggumamkan lagu favoritnya. Bertopang dagu, ia memalingkan wajah dari kicauan tanpa henti Jiraiya.

_(Hm... hmm... hmmm...)_

"Hei, kau mendengarkan tidak?!" Tangan Jiraiya mendarat di pundak Kakashi, memaksa si remaja untuk kembali menatap wajahnya.

Kakashi menghentikan gumamannya, mengusap-usap kedua telinga, "Ya, Jiraiya_-sama..._ aku mendengarkan. Ah, biarpun tidak mau dengar juga aku terpaksa—aduh!" Kakashi mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja menerima tamparan mesra dari buku notes tebal yang selalu dibawa Jiraiya kemana pun. Ia lantas melemparkan tatapan oh-ya-tunggu-saja-sampai-_sensei_-mendengar-hal-ini ke arah lawan bicaranya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, dengan ragu Namikaze Minato meminjamkan Kakashi kepada Jiraiya. Si Novelis datang tanpa diundang ke tengah-tengah latihan Tim Minato dan berkata ia perlu Kakashi untuk membantunya dengan sebuah "penelitian". Kakashi sempat memohon dengan matanya agar Minato mengirim Obito sebagai ganti dirinya (namun sepertinya di tengah-tengah keraguan Minato, Kakashi melihat sudut mata gurunya sedikit berkilat mencurigakan saat itu) sebelum akhirnya Minato mengiyakan, memerintahkan Kakashi untuk ikut dengan Jiraiya.

Kakashi hanya bisa pasrah menerima peruntungan ini.

"Aaah, Kakashi. Kau benar-benar payah. Apa kau benar-benar murid Minato? Hei, kau sudah membaca novel milikku? Icha-Icha _Series_? Ya, kau bisa belajar banyak dari sana. Memang baru _Paradise_ yang diterbitkan saat ini, dua sekuelnya akan menyusul. Apa sebutannya? Trilogi? Ah, tunggu dulu, aku tahu… jangan-jangan kau—"

Kakashi mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"—tidak tertarik pada wanita."

Sejak insiden itu, Jiraiya perlu waktu enam bulan dan sekitar delapan belas hari untuk menumbuhkan kembali rambutnya ke panjang yang ia inginkan. Belajar dari pengalaman, ia juga tidak lagi menggoda sang _White Fang Junior_ dengan persenjataan lengkap di balik pakaiannya. Sedangkan Kakashi? Ia masih tidak mengerti urgensi atau keinginan untuk mencium seorang gadis di usianya. Ia beranggapan hal itu adalah sesuatu yang dilakukan ketika ia jauh lebih dewasa nanti.

Mungkin sepuluh tahun mendatang, atau lima belas.

Kakashi tidak menunggu saat itu tiba.

.

.

.

Jadi, ketika beberapa hari kemudian Kakashi dan Rin sedang duduk berdua saja di bawah pohon ditemani dua _ice cream cone_ dan sejuknya aliran angin musim semi, Kakashi tentu saja sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal yang bahkan mendekati kategori roman. Namun, apa yang datang kemudian benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

Dimulai dari Rin, yang tiba-tiba berseru dengan penuh semangat, memanggil namanya. Ia berkata bahwa jika di perhatikan baik-baik, di atas es krimnya ada taburan kristal permen yang cantik, berkilauan di bawah sinar matahari.

"Mana?"

Masker Kakashi kembali menutupi wajahnya, tepat di saat kedua mata Rin yang tampak berbinar-binar menatapnya dengan penuh semangat, "Lihat... warnanya oranye kemerahan? Kau bisa melihatnya?"

"Yang ini?"

"Itu percikan sirup _strawberry_, Kakashi."

"Ehm, aku tidak—"

"Tepat tersebar di bagian tengah."

"Hmm…"

"Tidak banyak jumlahnya, tetapi jika kau perhatikan baik-baik—"

"Oh, ya... aku bisa melihatnya." Kakashi bergumam, menganggukkan kepala.

Rin tersenyum lebar.

Kakashi mengacak-acak bagian belakang rambutnya sendiri.

OK, ia _belum_ melihatnya.

Hanya saja, wajah bahagia Rin yang terlihat begitu polos membuat sensasi aneh dalam perutnya dan menyebabkan kecepatan detak jantungnya bergerak melampaui batas normal. Rin begitu terpesona dengan _topping_ es krim _cone_ di tangannya sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi, bukanlah _Strawberry Mint Special_ yang ditatap Kakashi, melainkan wajah si _medic-nin_.

Detik itu, Kakashi merasakan dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk mencium Rin.

Dan Kakashi melakukannya tanpa pertimbangan lebih jauh.

Dengan masker yang masih terpasang.

Dengan sentuhan cepat yang terkesan ceroboh.

Dengan gerak-gerik yang kikuk dan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di wajahnya.

Dia memang payah, dan Rin tertawa.

Gadis itu tertawa.

Kakashi sama sekali tidak keberatan. Tawa Rin membuat Kakashi kembali terpukau oleh wajah manis di yang begitu dekat dengannya. Kali ini, Kakashi menurunkan masker dan kembali mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir milik Rin. Kali ini, lebih lembut, dengan gestur halus namun pasti dan Kakashi dengan bangga bisa mengatakan bahwa ia memegang kontrol sepenuhnya.

_Hei, siapa sangka Hazelnut Praline dan Strawberry Mint bisa menjadi kombinasi yang begitu manis?_

Belakangan, mereka menyadari bahwa es krim milik Rin terjatuh dari genggamannya dan Kakashi berkata kepada Rin dalam perjalanan pulang bahwa ia akan membelikannya lagi, kapanpun dan sebanyak apapun yang Rin mau.

* * *

**End of Taste.**

* * *

**A/N:** Yep, this is fluff. Saya jamin bebas angst dan no chara death. Abis baca Naruto chapter 605 (angst overload) jadi miris, terus berniat bikin yang happy ending. Ini adalah sense pertama: Taste. Masih ada Touch, Smell, Vision and Sound. Hope you guys enjoy this little fic. Tadinya mau saya bikin drabble, tapi malah berkembang jadi ficlet :D

Cheers,  
**Sei**


	2. Chapter 2: Sound, Smell

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Characters: **Hatake Kakashi (17), Uchiha Obito (17), Nohara Rin (17)  
**Pairing:** KakaRin, KakaObiRin Friendship  
**Rate: **T

* * *

**Five Senses**_**  
**_

* * *

**Hearing/Sound, Smell.**

"Hei, apa benar kau—"

"Pergilah, bantu rekan-rekan kita yang lain."**  
**

Mungkin _shinobi Konoha_ yang berlutut di hadapan Kakashi saat ini sempat memberikan tatapan tidak yakin melihat kondisinya, namun ia dapat merasakan keberadaannya rekannya menghilang setelah beberapa detik ia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Kakashi tidak yakin bahwa keputusannya untuk menolak bantuan adalah sikap yang tepat.

Karena, sejujurnya, saat ini ia tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Ia tidak bisa melihat genangan keruh air hujan di atas rumput yang mati terinjak—bercampur dengan cairan merah pekat _(mungkin milik rekan-rekannya, mungkin juga milik musuhnya, ia tidak akan pernah tahu pasti)_. Ia juga tidak bisa melihat dahan-dahan pohon yang semula merentang kokoh, kini hangus terbakar, atau ratusan _kunai_ dan _shuriken_ yang membunuh _epidermis_ mereka. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat tubuh-tubuh kaku tanpa nama yang bergelimpangan, mendingin di sekitarnya, walaupun ia berani bertaruh bahwa ada satu di dekatnya karena Kakashi bisa mencium aroma metalik yang menyengat.

Ia tidak akan bisa melihat apapun, tidak dengan sensasi terbakar yang terus menyiksa kedua matanya. Terakhir kali Kakashi mencoba untuk memaksa indera penglihatannya kembali bekerja, cahaya dari luar menghujam retinanya dengan ribuan jarum-jarum kecil tajam yang menyakitkan. Ia mengambil sikap cerdas untuk tidak melakukannya lagi.

_Shinobi_ yang menjadi lawannya memutuskan bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang baik untuk bermain kotor dengan menggunakan racun. Bukan racun biasa, tapi racun khusus yang bersifat destruktif, menggunakan udara sebagai media penyaluran. Harga diri Kakashi mencari justifikasi untuk kelengahannya sendiri, walaupun ia menyadari bahwa ini adalah medan perang, bukan perkelahian di lingkungan terkontrol seperti Ujian _Chuunin_ atau _Jounin_. Substansi berbahaya itu mengenai Kakashi tepat di bagian mata dan sejak itu, ia kehilangan fungsi indera penglihatannya.

Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang terjadi untuk yang pertama kali bagi Kakashi. Dulu sekali, mungkin empat tahun yang lalu, ia pernah mengalaminya. Namun saat itu hanya ada Kakashi, Rin dan Obito, melawan dua _shinobi _musuh_. _Bukan berada di antara ratusan _Jounin_ beserta puluhan ANBU _Konoha_ dan _Kumo_ yang saling beradu _jutsu_. Posisinya yang berada di tengah-tengah medan pertempuran membuatnya menjadi target yang sempurna bagi lawan-lawannya.

Beruntung salah satu rekannya sesama _shinobi Konoha_ melihatnya, menariknya ke tempat aman dan berkata bahwa ia akan kembali untuk membantu Kakashi.

_(Ia tidak pernah kembali, dan sejak awal Kakashi tidak berniat untuk menunggu.)_

Jadi ketika suara-suara teriakan penuh kemarahan itu mulai berkurang dan ia tidak bisa lagi mendengar gemuruh _jutsu_ dan dentingan senjata tajam yang saling beradu di dekatnya, Kakashi mengeluarkan _scroll_ _Kuchiyose_ dari dalam saku untuk memanggil salah satu _ninken_-nya. Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk kembali ke titik pertemuan.

"Apa maumu anak nakal?"

Dalam keadaan normal, Kakashi akan memutar bola matanya mendengar salam kurang ajar Pakkun.

Tapi sayang, kali ini ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Dua belas tahun sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, Pakkun masih saja terus memanggilnya seperti itu. Kakashi mulai yakin di usianya yang ke tiga puluh nanti, mungkin Pakkun tidak akan pernah bisa melihat bahwa ia bukan lagi Kakashi-_kun_ milik Hatake Sakumo tapi seorang pria dewasa dengan namanya sendiri.

"Aku perlu kau untuk menemukan Rin... atau Obito."

"Lalu, kau punya sesuatu untukku? Aku bukan tukang sulap, tidak mungkin melacak mereka begitu saja."

Kakashi melepaskan salah satu perban yang membalut lengannya, menyerahkannya pada Pakkun. Rin memakaikannya di lengan Kakashi hanya beberapa jam sebelumnya, "Kau bisa pakai ini. Mungkin tidak murni, tapi kau tahu aroma Rin. Eliminasi saja bau lainnya—"

"Hm... aku tahu bocah. Sekarang diamlah dan ikuti a—" Anjing _pug_ itu mulai mengendus ketika ia menyadari kedua mata Kakashi yang tertutup rapat, "—tunggu... apa lagi yang terjadi dengan matamu? Apa itu permanen?"

"Aku lengah dan... kuharap tidak," Kakashi menghela nafas, "Atau Obito akan menghajarku habis-habisan."

Ya, seorang Uchiha Obito akan selalu ada di sana untuk memastikan Kakashi tidak melupakan kesalahannya sendiri.

_'Brengsek, Kakashiii! Apa kau tidak bisa menjaga kedua matamu untuk tetap utuh sekali saja! Apa aku perlu memberikan mataku yang sebelah lagi padamu, Tuan Hatake! Baa-ka!' _Kakashi bisa mendengar remaja hiperaktif itu mulai berteriak dalam kepalanya.

Suara imajiner Obito yang bersaing dengan rasa sakit yang tidak pernah berhenti mengusik Kakashi membantunya terus terjaga selama ia mengikuti bimbingan Pakkun ke tempat rekan-rekannya berada.

.

.

.

Seseorang menangkapnya, tepat sebelum tubuh kakunya menyambut rerumputan yang lembab. Kakashi mengenal dengan baik aroma _kunoichi_ yang menopangnya dengan dua tangan yang mungil, namun kuat. Ia merasakan jemarinya bergerak dengan sentuhan lambat ke wajah Kakashi, menyibakkan rambut peraknya yang berantakan untuk memeriksa kerusakan pada matanya.

_Chakra_ yang familiar dan—

_(Kau akan baik-baik saja... aku akan mengurusnya begitu kita sampai di Konoha.)_

—suara lembut yang sama.

Kakashi membiarkan dirinya bersandar pada gadis itu, keningnya di pundak Rin dan tangan Rin menelusuri rambutnya. Rin terus membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya namun Kakashi tidak bisa mendengar apapun dengan jelas saat itu.

_(Apa kau bisa mendengar suaraku, Kakashi? Kau akan baik-baik saja.)_

Perlahan, seolah-olah seseorang memutar tombol _volume stereo_ ke arah minimum, melodi pertempuran tergantikan oleh alunan angin yang berdesir menembus dedaunan. Rintik hujan tetap turun, namun tidak selebat tadi dan Kakashi kali ini dapat mendengar suara langkah berat yang mendarat di belakang dirinya.

"Yak, aku sudah membereskan keparat-keparat sisanya! Bukan pekerjaan mudah kalau boleh kubilang begitu. Hei, Rin! Kau harus lihat bagaimana aku—aaaaah brengsek, Kakashi! Apa yang kau lakukan kali ini?!"

Kakashi membayangkan mata Obito yang membesar di balik _goggles_, jari telunjuk terangkat ke arah kedua rekannya.

"Obito..." Rin memperingatkan, tangannya tetap berada di punggung Kakashi.

Obito lalu berlutut di samping Kakashi untuk lebih jelas melihat keadaan _partner_-nya. Setelah beberapa lama, Kakashi bisa mendengar pertanyaan Obito yang diwarnai kecemasan dalam tiap silabel-nya, "Apa itu permanen, Rin? Oh tidak... katakan padaku itu tidak permanen!"

"Aku yakin tidak."

Kakashi bersumpah ia bisa mendengar Obito menghembuskan kembali nafasnya yang tertahan.

"Nah, sudah saatnya kau mengakui bahwa kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar tanpa Uchiha Obito calon Hokage yang hebat ini di sampingmu, bukan?" Obito meletakkan tangan rekannya ke atas bahu dan menariknya berdiri.

Seandainya bisa, Kakashi ingin tertawa dan menyusun kalimat tajam sebagai balasan seperti biasanya. Namun kali ini, sebuah senyuman mungkin adalah respon yang paling tepat dan ia membiarkan Obito menopangnya.

Aroma khas _strawberry_ dan _citrus _yang bertemu dengan sinar hangat matahari membuatnya merasa nyaman, membimbing pikiran dan tubuhnya pulang ke _Konoha_.

* * *

**End of Hearing/Sound, Smell.  
**

* * *

**A/N: **Done. Tinggal dua senses lagi untuk chapter berikutnya. Lalu... citrus dan strawberry? Kenapa saya pilih dua aroma itu? Karena makanan favorit Rin itu strawberry dan Obito... dango :D Yah, topengnya waktu jadi Tobi oranye, mungkin diem-diem dia suka jeruk #ngasal

Terima kasih :3

Cheers,  
**Sei**


	3. Chapter 3: Touch

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Characters: **Hatake Kakashi (18), Nohara Rin (18)  
**Pairing:** Slight KakaRin  
**Rate: **T

* * *

**Five Senses**

* * *

**Touch.**

Rin tidak pernah menyukai hujan.

Ia juga membenci fenomena alam bernama kilat dan petir yang menyertainya. Rin tidak menyukai saat-saat ia harus menunggu suara petir yang menggelegar setelah kilatan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata muncul di langit yang kelam. Kehadiran awan _cumulus_ gelap yang bergelung rendah seolah-olah merefleksikan keresahan yang menyerangnya saat itu.

Terlebih lagi, Rin tidak suka jika saat hujan terjadi, ia hanya sendirian di apartemen-nya tanpa seorang pun untuk menemani.

Namun tidak kali ini.

Karena di sebelahnya, ada Kakashi.

Kakashi yang bersandar dalam diam pada dinding pucat di atas tempat tidur Rin yang sederhana. Lengan kanannya yang kuat merangkul bahu Rin, mendekapnya semakin erat setiap kali Rin memejamkan matanya karena suara petir yang menggelegar.

Kakashi tidak berbicara.

Tidak sejak ia datang tanpa diminta hanya beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Saat itu, Rin hampir saja menjatuhkan panci kecil berisi sup _miso_ yang sedang ia hangatkan ketika Kakashi mengetuk jendela kamarnya. Sambil menggerutu mengingatkan Kakashi mengenai fungsi benda yang sangat berguna bernama pintu, Rin mempersilakan sang kapten ANBU untuk masuk.

Kakashi hanya merespon dengan, "Akan turun hujan." Katanya, sambil tersenyum.

_Partner_-nya menyukai kekacauan dalam cuaca saat ini. Petir dan air adalah elemen utama Kakashi dan ia sangat menyukai kombinasi keduanya. Kadang, Rin akan menemukan Kakashi berdiri cukup lama di bawah guyuran air hujan dan ia tidak akan berhenti sampai Rin menariknya untuk berteduh.

Kemudian, selalu, Kakashi akan menempelkan bibirnya yang basah dan dingin ke pelipis Rin. "Terima kasih." Bisiknya—berulang kali.

Rin akan terus menatapnya. Pandangannya melempar tanya. Karena Rin masih tidak mengerti kenapa Kakashi terus melakukannya. Namun Rin tahu Kakashi tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan itu, mungkin untuk selamanya.

Sebagai gantinya, dengan caranya sendiri, Kakashi mengembalikan gestur penuh kasih Rin.

Seperti saat ini.

"Pejamkan matamu," Kakashi berbisik kepadanya dalam hembusan nafas yang identik dengan ingatan Rin, "Pejamkan matamu dan dengarkan, Rin..."

.

.

.

_"Katakan padaku, apa yang bisa kau dengar?"_

.

.

.

_"Kakashi. Aku bisa mendengar Kakashi."_

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, Rin dikirim untuk sebuah misi.

Dengan tim yang sama sekali berbeda. Begitu jauh dari Konoha, Obito dan Minato-_sensei_.

Begitu jauh dari keluarganya.

Namun suara petir yang didengarnya saat itu mengingatkan Rin pada deru di dadanya, mata abu-abu gelap setenang badai, suara bariton yang mengalun lembut, serta sentuhannya yang hangat di wajah Rin.

Rin tidak selalu membenci hujan.

* * *

******End of Touch.**

* * *

**A/N: **On to the next chapter, guys. Format FFn terbatas ya? Tadinya Touch dan Vision jadi satu chapter. Tapi ternyata... berantakan! :D Terpaksa saya pisah.


	4. Chapter 4: Vision

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Characters: **Hatake Kakashi (18), Uchiha Obito (18), Nohara Rin (18)  
**Pairing:** Slight ObiRin, KakaObiRin Friendship  
**Rate: **T

* * *

**Five Senses**

* * *

**Vision.**

Hujan adalah substansi pembawa berkah bagi mereka yang membutuhkan.

Hujan membasahi dataran yang tandus. Hujan memberikan cadangan air tanah untuk para makhluk hidup. Hujan mendatangkan pelangi dan penghargaan terhadap hangatnya sinar matahari yang datang kemudian.

Kakashi menyukai fenomena dalam keadaan udara yang satu ini.

Tapi tidak sekarang.

Terutama saat mereka diserang belasan ANBU dan _shinobi_ dengan _level_ _Jounin_ dari _Kirigakure_. Terutama saat Kakashi yakin bahwa hujan kali ini tidak bersifat natural, namun merupakan hasil dari _Ninjutsu_ lawan. Taktik yang cukup efektif, terutama jika salah satu partisipan dalam pertempuran hidup-mati kali ini mengandalkan elemen api.

Hujan turun semakin deras membatasi pergerakan, penglihatan dan penciuman Kakashi. Ia beruntung ketiga indera miliknya itu lebih tajam dari orang biasa.

Kakashi pun menjaga Obito agar selalu ada di area pandangannya. Para shinobi ber-elemen air bukanlah lawan ideal untuk Obito. Kakashi tahu Obito berusaha untuk melakukan hal yang sama di tengah-tengah kekacauan itu. Dan lagi, Kakashi tidak perlu cemas, karena ia hanya perlu untuk membuka mata kirinya agar Obito bisa melihat apa yang ia lihat.

"Kakashi! Rin... apa kau melihat Rin?!" Remaja berdarah panas itu berseru kepada _partner_-nya, "Dimana dia?!"

Sebuah ledakan kembali terjadi dan Obito berteriak marah. Kakashi masih sempat untuk menghela nafas.

_(Berhenti menggunakan Gōkakyū-mu, bodoh!)_

Kakashi tahu, karena sejak tadi ia juga memikirkannya.

Rin, yang perlahan menjauh dari pandangannya dan Obito karena desakan musuh. Rin, yang sekarang berjuang seorang diri dan mungkin merasakan kepanikan mulai melanda karena ia tidak bisa melihat kedua rekannya, dan Rin yang pancaran _chakra_-nya semakin melemah.

Tapi setidaknya. Kakashi masih bisa merasakan keberadaannya di kejauhan. _Mangekyou_-nya berputar dengan kecepatan dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

_Ia harus menemukan Rin—kau harus menemukan Rin!_ (Obito sekarang berteriak dalam kepalanya, membuat Kakashi mulai berpikir apakah _Sharingan_ dilengkapi dengan kemampuan telepati).

Jadi Kakashi memejamkan kedua matanya, dan Obito membantu.

.

.

.

_"Tunggu aku, Rin..." _

_._

_._

_._

_"Apa kau ada di sana? __Kami pasti akan menemukanmu."_

_.  
_

_.  
_

.

"... Hanya beberapa meter di hadapanmu, sialan!" Teriakan parau Obito memaksa kedua matanya untuk bekerja kembali.

Kakashi menyalurkan hampir seluruh _chakra_ yang dimilikinya di tangan kanan. Ia melesat menghabisi satu, dua, empat _shinobi_ sebelum ia akhirnya sampai ke tempat Rin.

Rin hanya bisa melihat sekelebat cahaya biru yang menyilaukan mata sebelum sebuah lengan yang kuat melingkar di pinggangnya dan menariknya pergi. Kecemasan sempat melanda Kakashi ketika ia menemukan Rin yang kehilangan kesadaran, namun lega karena nyawanya tidak terancam. Pandangan Kakashi sendiri mulai kabur karena cadangan _chakra_-nya sendiri yang menipis.

Namun Kakashi tetap memaksa kedua matanya untuk terus terbuka. Hanya karena ia tidak ingin melepaskan pandangannya lagi dari Rin dan agar Si Uchiha berisik itu juga bisa melihatnya.

"Kita berhasil menyelamatkannya, Obito."

.

.

.

Ketika Rin kembali membuka mata, hal pertama yang dikenalinya adalah wajah bermasker yang dihiasi sebuah senyum tak terlihat. Kakashi duduk bersila di hadapan Rin dengan postur santai yang menyembunyikan keletihan luar biasa.

Tangan yang besar dan sedikit kasar meremas tangan mungilnya dengan lembut, "Hei... kau sudah aman sekarang."

Perlahan, mata Rin beralih ke atas dan melihat satu lagi wajah familiar yang dihiasi senyum lebar. Ia lalu menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah berbaring di pangkuan Obito.

"Bagaimana—" Rin mencoba untuk berbicara, namun kata-katanya terhentikan oleh tawa Obito yang datang kemudian, begitu bebas dan tanpa beban.

Tawa lepas itu segera disusul helaan nafas serta intonasi monoton yang familiar, "Kenapa kau bisa tertawa seperti itu, _dango-baka_... kau sadar kan kalau bantuan tidak datang secepatnya kita benar-benar kacau."

"Bukan salahku kalau stamina-mu payah, _ero-baka_. Mungkin kau masih harus banyak latihan, Kakashi-_kun_."

"Hm. Mau coba satu ronde denganku di sini? Maksudku, sekarang juga?"

"Oooh, aku tidak takut... serang aku kapanpun kau siap, _ojii-san. _Aku yakin kau akan jatuh tersandung kakimu sendiri_._"

Rin tidak tahu kapan tepatnya ia kembali dihanyutkan oleh kegelapan, namun pertengkaran kedua rekan setimnya yang tidak pernah berubah sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku Akademi itu bertindak sebagai pengantar tidur tak terganggunya sampai ia tiba di _Konoha_.

.

.

.

**Epilogue.**

Rin terbangun dalam sebuah kamar kecil di rumah sakit.

Kakashi berada tidak jauh darinya, duduk santai bersandar pada kursi alumunium dengan buku oranye yang khas terselip di satu tangan. Rin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Obito mendominasi satu lagi tempat tidur kosong di sebelah Rin dengan seragam _Jounin_ lengkap. Ia tampaknya tidak mengalami cedera serius, hanya memanfaatkan ranjang yang ada sebagai fasilitas tidur siangnya.

Dengkuran halus yang lalu terdengar memastikan asumsi Rin. _Medic-nin_ itu berusaha menahan tawa.

Gerakan-gerakan kecil yang dibuat Rin menarik atensi Kakashi dari alam fantasi.

"Kau tidur sambil terus tersenyum," Kakashi berbicara dengan _Icha-Icha_ yang menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya dan sang _kunoichi_ pun menyadari bahwa Kakashi telah menurunkan maskernya.

"Mimpi indah?"

Sebelah mata Kakashi menghilang menjadi satu lengkung menyenangkan. Rin tahu bahwa, saat ini, Kakashi tengah tersenyum bahagia—mungkin lega—dan Rin pun mengangguk, menampakkan gestur serupa.

"Tentu saja... karena ada Kakashi dan Obito di dalamnya."

* * *

**Fin.  
**

* * *

**A/N: **Vision adalah bagian terakhir dari Five Senses. Terima kasih banyak untuk: **Freeya Lawliet**, **skyesphantom**, **Patto-san**, **avamura** dan **chocovic-chu** yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan me-review chapter-chapter sebelumnya :)

Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya!


End file.
